To tame the beast
by A Soulless Poet
Summary: Enter this, a darker tale of love, passion, hatred, greed..the most barest and savage of human nature. Enter if you dare...
1. To tame the beast

A soft knock on the door caught his attention. Turning and standing, he looked out of a dead eye at the woman standing in front of him. Yet another...that's all they were these days. Another. Just there. Another hand to hold, lips to kiss, and toes to curl...they meant nothing to him, nor he anything to them. Some of them were honest, some beat around the bush, but boiled down, they were all after the same thing...

_To tame the beast._

That was his nickname these people of this sad and decrepit town had given him. The Beast. This woman in front of him – he couldn't even remember her name! – was just another. Oh sure they would come and act the good housewife. Pleasure him when he wanted it; keep his house and bed warm, kind to the help, the perfect hostess. Behind his back they would whisper to their friends about him. His anger, his brutality. How all he did is just sit there and read those stuffy books that smelled of old must and dust.

A few had even asked what he read and when he tried to sit down and explain, they'd just blow him off and gossip about the latest fashions or whom said what about who. He was sick of it. Done. Enough!

"Lavi? I just received a letter from my - !"

Green eye flashing, he clenched his fists at his sides. He knew what was coming next. Knew it all too well and hated every single damn word that was about to come through this woman's lips.

"Let me guess. You received a letter from your mother, your father is dead. Or maybe your father saying your mother is dead? Or your sister? Brother? Sister pregnant? Brother gone off to some none existent war!? If you want money just say you want money! I don't have time for this! Get out! Take your money and go, you whore. "

"But – what if – how...? You're a bastard Lavi Bookman! For all you know, my father could be ill! You haven't read the letter my father sent me about my mother – she's very I - !"

"It's your mother now, is it? Hm. And here I thought it was your father...pity. And also a lie. Father, deceased – Coal Lung from being a coal miner for fifty-five years. Mother, dead of a broken heart soon after. Sister – gone to a darker profession and not in this city. Brother – non -existent. No living other relatives except an aunt who is a sister in the convent!"

Shutting the file in front of him, Lavi sighed and glared at the woman, jade eye flashing.

"Need I go on, woman. Every word passed your lips was a lie. You're just like all the rest of them. Vampires, only sleeping with a man for his wealth. You're not a virgin like you claimed, nor are you of noble birth. You're just a low – gutter creature. Go back to the gutter from where you came. Never come back to this home again. Go."

Still staring but not really seeing the blonde blue eyed woman in front of him, he waited until she was out the door. Sipping the last of the whiskey in his glass, he growled to himself and tossed the glass in the fire. The shattering of the crystal against the stone was the only sound. Sighing again, he picked up the phone and called the one number he knew by heart. His one friend he could count on for anything.

"Hey, let's meet for Coffee – usual spot. See you there, Bean sprout."


	2. Heart of paper a cage of ink

_**At the coffee shop**_

Voices all around him...already it was too much. But he _needed_ this. To get out and talk to the one friend he had in this place. Allen Walker. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm the panic rising in his chest.

_Breathe...in...out...its okay, just breathe..._

Coming to places like this reminded him of _her. _The reason why he's always locked away. Not just his body but his mind and heart. Hearing a woman's laughter, he hears hers...a woman's gasp – he hears hers. Even when he has yet another in his bed – _it's her he sees! _There's no escape, she's always there! Every breath, every waking moment, there. She's like fire in his veins refusing to let go, fire racing through his body to the very core of his heart, wounded and hiding behind a cage of ink and paper.

"Lavi! Over here, man!"

Jolting out of his reverie. The red-head man turns and noticed the white haired guy coming towards him. Letting one of his extremely rare smiles come over his face, he smiled and gave Allan a quick hug. It was just a quick pat on the back, but Lavi could feel the love that this man had for him. Brothers – if not by blood at least in spirit.

"So why the sudden interest in a coffee, Red?"

Blushing a little and running a hand through his dishevelled red hair, Lavi shrugged.

"Needed to get out..."

Right away Allan knew what his brother meant. Lavi could see the pain in the younger mans eyes and fought against the stab of pain he felt in his heart. It was _his _life. _Not _Allan's.

"Allan, how I seek my company for pleasures is -!"

"It's up to you yes, I still worry though Lavi...I just worry...you're locked up so tight all the time, we only meet for coffee once a week and even that it's the same place. Why not come to my home for dinner. I want you to meet someone!"

Stamping down the roiling of his nerves, Lavi nodded and followed Allan to the table. He would meet this person, for Allan. Probably some banker or stuffy other person asking for a loan...or god forbids a daughter...!

What – or rather _whom – _Lavi saw at the table made his heart skip a beat, breath still and soul tear just a little more...

"Lavi? Hey, Lavi man – where'd your mind go?"

A rough slap on his shoulder bolted him out of his reverie. Allan stood there grinning like a fool. Looking closer, Lavi felt his heart drop. Allan had his arms around this blue eyed, brown haired angel...they were ...together? _Together? _The floor felt like it was falling from underneath him, he felt sick. The one person...

_No! I can't think that...not now, not again...not after her..._

Taking a deep breath and steadying his nerves, Lavi instead shook Tohru's hand and smiled.

_This is going to be a very long cup of coffee..._

Under the fake smiles and lying interest, deep inside Lavi worked ever harder to turn his already caged ink and paper heart to stone...


	3. Heart of stone

Laughter all around him...her laughter, this Tohru. Her beauty snared his gaze and wouldn't let go. Every spoken word, every laugh, everything that passed her sweet lips was his Siren's song. Trapped, he couldn't escape. Nor did he really want too...for the first time in such a long time, here in this moment, listening to her sweet voice, he felt ...at peace.

And that troubled him. Greatly. He shouldn't be feeling like this. This was too open, too much. All it would end up as would be a repeat of _that day._ Of _her._ But oh how this Siren's song sung to his soul! Lavi was like a man dying of thirst chasing a drop of water. Tohru his water, he the thirsty man dying. Agony...but oh so how sweet such agony was!

"...and then she slapped me and walked out! I couldn't believe it! A month later, she was back! And here we are today! "

Silence around the table pulled Lavi out of his reverie. Blinking in surprise, he looked at Allan and saw the anger in his friends grey eyes. He was caught staring at Tohru! Slapping the payment for the full bill on the table, he bowed and walked out.

_No more coffee for me..._

The long walk home, he couldn't help but think of Tohru. Her laugh, her smile, the way the sun shone on her hair, or how she used her hands to speak. The thing that caught him the most was her eyes. Azure...like the ocean just waiting to swallow him up, trap him. Keep him...forever.

"Forever..."

Just saying that simple word, feeling it pass his lips...it scared the hell out of him. He didn't have forever. He didn't have _now!_

"_Mommy! Mommy!"_

Looking over the railing, Lavi gasped to see a little girl clinging to the edge by her finger tips. Not thinking, just acting, he tossed his coat aside, ripped his shoes off and dived in the water. As he was falling, he heard the little girls' screams. People had gathered around the railing and were screaming and pointing. Some had their phones out and were calling – he desperately hoped – the police and ambulance.

Swimming against the choppy water, he finally made it to the little girl and opened his arms. A rush of warm feeling washed over him when she immediately came to him and held on. No screaming...no running, no fists! No whispers about his dark past...about _her _or _that day._

"Okay, hold on sweetie, almost there!"

Finally they made it to the ledge and arms reached down carrying both man and child out of the water. Claps on his back and a hug from the mother made the warm feeling spread more through him. A tiny tiny spark of hope...maybe they'd forgiven him after all these years...? Smiling, he was about to ask and see if the little girl was really alright...and that's when he saw it.

The looks, the stares. He heard the whispers and hissing. When the little girl came over and opened her arms, Lavi knelt about to give her a hug. Instead, what he got was a boot to the side of the face. The mother of the child was screaming, the father the one who kicked Lavi in the face right under his good eye. He didn't need to check, he could feel the cheek bone was broken. Hissing, he stood and began to run. Rocks and insults followed him a little ways down the road. When he came to the stream, he wet the bandana he wore wrapped around his wrist and held it against his good eye a moment.

"Damnit, but that stings like hell!"

Tears of anger, frustration and yes – pain – filled his throat but he refused to let them fall. To do so would mean that he had had hopes that he would again be accepted into this decrepit excuse of a town. Accepted by these sad and immoral beings to low to be called humans.

The warmth that he felt when, for that one moment he felt one of them, faded. Chased away and badgered into oblivion. Letting his anger get the best of him, Lavi walked the rest of the way, a silent, bitter and hate filled few miles. Along the way, his ink caged paper heart fully turned to stone.


	4. Free fall

_**Back at home**_

Downing the rest of the bitter liquor, he tossed the glass against the wall. Not even the alcohol was making him numb enough so he could relax a moment. Going over to the liquor cabinet, he was about to open it again when a fresh wave of anger washed over him. Instead of grabbing another drink, he grabbed the bottle...

...and tossed it against the wall. The shattering sound of glass and the bitter – sweet scent of spilled liquor filled his senses. Picking up another bottle, he tossed it at the same spot. Lavi thought his aim was true, but swore under his breath when he missed. A soft knock at the door stopped him from tossing another.

"Come!"

A set of watery green eyes peeked in the door, only to be replaced by a set of darker, anger – filled brown eyes. His groom and the groomsman's wife. They must have heard the shattering glass. Ignoring the mans look of concern mixed with disgust when he smelled the alcohol, Lavi slumped in his chair and sighed. He'd been sitting in here drinking and trying in vain to read for hours already. He knew his staff was worried when he abruptly dismissed them as soon as he stepped in the door.

"If you're hear about your severance pay, I was more than generous...you and your wife can live off that the rest of your remaining years. As I said, a car is yours to take, as is a horse...but not Fire mane or his mate Snow mane...they're...special. If there's nothing else, please leave in peace."

Hearing the mono-tone of his voice, dead and cold, it even made Lavi himself cringe. The man's wife coward back but he himself stepped forward and put a set of keys on the desk.

"Lavi, my wife and I have worked for your family for over thirty years. Longer then you've lived on god's green earth. Thick and thin we sat with your father and later your mother. We were there for your birth. It was me that taught you to ride your first pony. Me that taught you to drive your first car...the pay we will take – only because we've earned it. The car, we won't. Tell me here and now, young man, if you want us showing up on Monday with our shoes shined and our shirts crisp. If you say no, we'll show up anyway. You're like a son to us and we don't back out on our own. This maybe be the twenty first century but call us old fashioned. We lost our son and you were there to fill the pain in our hearts. We don't think you a beast. You're a child trapped in a man's body. Lost, confused and scared. We're reaching out our hands, it's up to _you_, boy, whether you grab on or not. Hold fast or fall. Your choice."

Silence settled over the room as the old man held out his hand towards the young man he considered his own son. Shaking his head, Lavi stood and turned his back on these two, his heart and soul parents. Every word the old man spoke was true...every word cracked a little Lavi's heart of stone. Slamming the doors of his past shut, he didn't turn as he softly spoke these last words.

"Come Monday if you wish. But you will find these doors are no longer opened to you."

The soft click of the door was his only reply. Giving in to the pain of his heart, Lavi gasped and sat back down in his chair.

_They're right...I am a beast...a beast locked away in his castle, nothing but the ghosts of my past to keep me company. So be it. Then beast I shall become. Let them see who they really whisper about behind closed doors. Let them really gaze upon who I really am..._


	5. Close to the edge of everything

_**The next morning**_

_Lavi, how could you do this to me?! We had a future together...our wedding was so close...I was carrying your child! How could you do this to me! It was just once...once, and I said it'd never happen again...please...Please! Lavi..._

"_No! L-!"_

Bolting awake, he stopped before the screaming started. Yet another nightmare gripping him like a vice around his body. When he dreamed of her, he couldn't breathe. It was like his lungs collapsed, his throat closed. All he could think...all he could feel - was her. Seeing her as she was in the last moments they were together.

_If there is a god, damn him to hell! Why do I keep dreaming this over and over!?_

Scrubbing a palm down his face and through is mussed up hair; Lavi stood and noticed the curtains were open. Hairs on the back of his neck rose, but he didn't bother to let the paranoid feeling take over. For all he knew, he could've just left them open when he fell into bed drunk last night. A lot of things happened when he was drunk...

Looking over to the bed, he sighed in relief to find that it was mercifully _empty_. So he didn't have company last night. Odd for him, but at the same time it explained the dream. He only ever dreamed of _her_ when he was alone. Usually he was too drained to dream at all. Changing clothes, he opened his door and wondered downstairs. The smell of coffee and French toast put his guard up fully. Maybe he _did _have company...it wouldn't be the staff he'd dismissed them all last night...

"Ah the young master, Lavi! Good morning, child. Come eat your French toast Nana made for you."

Shocked fully awake at the sight, Lavi bit the inside of his cheek to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nana stood there...the groomsman's wife...but they'd left...! He'd had the keys in his pocket, he remembered sitting on them and tossing them across the room.

"Nana...? Where's Pap – where's Xavier?"

"Papa? Oh he's tending the horses, dear. Just as always, that man is such a hard worker! You know, we're lucky to have him, you and I, child."

Biting his cheek again, Lavi winced when he tasted the metallic taste of blood.

_So...I'm not dreaming...what's...going on here. I fired them and yet they return?_

Xavier's words rang through his foggy booze – juiced brain. Slow little raindrops falling into his mind. It all made sense...

"_We've been at your fathers and then your mothers' side through thick and thin...our boy died...like a son..."_

Try as he might, Lavi couldn't harden his heart against these two who raised and loved him. A little anger slipped in that they didn't honour his wishes though. _He _not his father was head of this house hold now. Although his father had run his own company, Lavi had had no desire what so ever to do so. Instead he'd let the board of directors take over and run it for him. Not to say that he was a lazy man. Far from it. He bred prize stallions. Owned and used to run the land he lived on. Before _that day _he would host charity functions and auctions. Every penny earned, he doubled from his personal funds and it would all go to a charity unanimously chosen by the board of trustees.

Even that he'd let slip...the money still went. He still gave his dues. He just...didn't care like he used too. Even know, he couldn't seem to embrace the syrupy French toast with as much gusto as he used too. For Nana though, he put on a smile and nodded at her inquiring look.

"You know, Lavi...you've that camp of kids coming...they've been waiting for over a year for this. You won't disappoint them will you?"

"Nana, you know I can't go out there. I'm sure they've heard the rumors about me...they'll call and cancel. That party of lawyers who were coming for the Trust Day camp already did. They said they didn't want ah-!"

The gentle woman's paper-thin hand stopped his words. When he looked up into her green-grey eyes, he sighed. Fear stabbed into his gut. As soon as they saw him, they would run for the hills. He didn't want to do this, he wasn't good with kids. Look what happened in town! They just turned on him! Sighing again, he picked up his dirty dishes and stacked them in the dishwasher.

"I'm only doing this for you, Nana!"

The old woman's smile cracked his heart a little more...he couldn't stand the look of joy in her eyes.

"Papa – Xavier – will be there to help you, Lavi...you can do this! We believe in you, son."

_Son..._

He hadn't been called that in years...not since he was ... not since he was eighteen and leaving home for the first time. Now at twenty – five, he felt like a child again. Fighting the itch in his arms to go over and hug Nana like he used too, he walked out and up the stairs.

_The hope in her eyes...the hope in Xavier's voice...those blind kids coming so they can feel what it's like to be a normal kid...even if it's just for a week...I can't do this! I can't! I'm no human, I'm a beast. I don't deserve a _normal _life. _

Tossing on a black button down, white work pants and black work boots, he stomped his way downstairs. Maybe he could cage the beast ... just this once...for the children...


	6. The reason I smile

_A/N: Dear Readers, just a tip – try listening too Sound of fallen rain – Ryann on YouTube. (I do not own) it's a beautiful piano melody that inspired this chapter. And I ask you to please be respectful when reading, all opinions welcome, but this poem is my own personal and it's extremely rare of me to share something so close to my heart. Thank you very much! __ (The poem is in bold italics, center page.)_

Taking a deep breath, Lavi stood a little taller. He was being used as entertainment. Many of the kids here were teens, all of them looked sad and downtrodden. Like something was missing from their lives and they couldn't figure out what. In each of them he saw a little piece of himself. A beast...a scared little rabbit...a fighter...a little kid curled in a corner, eyes and ears closed, praying that the demons would go away. Standing tall and letting his breath out, he spoke. Softly, gentle...trying desperately to cage the demon inside.

"Many of you are here because you've come from situations. Situations we've left at the door. You're here for counselling, help, fun an ear to listen. All of you have come for different reasons, they are your own. All I ask is but a moment of your time to read to you a poem I wrote...just last night actually. I wrote it in hopes that you may find peace in the words I have to share..."

_...for I have found no peace for myself. Only that to which with to give. I keep none for myself...peace, hope...give it all away...cast it into Oblivion. Today...today for now – for these kids...I will cast aside who I have become..._

_**I smile**_

_**I smile when I am happy,**_

_**I smile when I am sad.**_

_**I smile because I need too,**_

_**To hide the pain inside...**_

Taking a deep breath, Lavi tried to stop the lump rising in his throat. This wasn't just about _her _or the nightmares he kept having. It wasn't just about his own selfish reasons for writing this poem...being locked away...it wasn't even for desiring what he couldn't have...it just ..._was. _He couldn't explain it. Nor really...did he want to. It was how he felt. It was who he was. A man, bitter and angry. A monster...in pain and wanting desperately to truly be loved and accepted...

_**Smiling is my shield,**_

_**Something I use to hide behind**_

_**Away from the pain and anger...**_

Try as he might, it was always there. Ready to rise to the surface at any given moment. He was the beast. Inside and out. An ink cage keeping a paper heart turned to stone, trapped. Locked away never to be free. Never to love or be loved.

_**I'm tired of hiding behind my smile,**_

_**I want it to be real.**_

_**I want to enjoy life, happy, carefree and with wild abandon...**_

Flash backs of when he was a kid, Xavier laughing beside him as he rides his first pony. Nana baking a pie and smiling, pretending she didn't notice when he snuck an apple piece. Come desert time, she'd cut him a slice just a tiny bit bigger, Xavier would pretend to be stern about it but Lavi could see the light in his eyes. Hear the love when Xavier and Nana spoke to him or each other...

_That love is not for me...I am The Beast and so I go through life, standing alone...waiting...ever waiting..._

_**Enjoy every moment, **_

_**Every laugh, **_

_**Every hug and kiss,**_

_**Every held hand,**_

_**Every softly whispered word in the dark of night...**_

Memories of _her_ flashed through his mind...memories of love gained and thought to last forever. Torn cruelly away by his lovers' own design. A red dawn, a stormy day. He _knew _something was wrong. A warning shrieking in his head...threatening to destroy this happiness he so craved and desired...torn away...

_Torn away, never to come back...lost forever in Oblivion..._

_**Enjoy every moment of life,**_

_**Instead I stand guard,**_

_**Over a heart of paper and ink.**_

_**Ever I watch, ever I wait. **_

_**The smallest thing can go wrong,**_

_**The smallest crack can shatter the smoothest crystal.**_

_**I want to enjoy every moment life has to offer...**_

_**But I can't.**_

_**Can't be free,**_

_**Can't love, **_

_**Or be loved...**_

Swallowing past the ache in his throat, trying not to gasp at the pain in his heart, he stands tall. No more will he let anyone in. No more will he be hurt. Lead on like a lost child, held by the hand...only to have the hand he holds let go. To lose the warmth, the safety. Nothing in return but pain...

_**So I smile.**_

_**I smile to show the world,**_

_**I may be cracked but never will I break.**_

_**I may fall but ever will I rise and stand again.**_

_**I am me.**_

_**And so I smile...**_

Lowering the sheet and lifting his eyes, Lavi was only met with silence...


	7. Darkness of a stranger

Standing still a moment, Lavi let the tears fall. So much pain and anger were in his words. But that was who he was...a beast...and so, he let it all out. The anger, the pain, all of it...except a tiny seed he kept close to his heart. That he would keep for himself.

Lavi was beyond shocked and surprised when one of the younger women came and hugged him. Standing very still, he didn't move. He couldn't believe what was going on at this moment.

_What the hell is she doing...? People...people don't hug me...!_

He could feel the girls tears soak through his shirt. Holding her a little tighter, he couldn't stop the tears that started. Behind him, the sweetest sound in the world he'd ever heard rang out.

"Lavi! That's so great! Ashley has never come that close to someone she's just met! I'm so proud! Ashley!"

When he looked up, he saw the most beautiful blue eyes. Without thinking, he opened his free arm and couldn't help but smile like a fool when Tohru stepped into his arm and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was in heaven...

_I shouldn't be feeling like this...but...she's so comforting...so – warm and gods above she smells amazing!_

So caught up in hugging the two women, they jumped apart when they heard a _snick _noise. Looking up, Lavi noticed a disheveled man standing there. He had a tuque on and a mask over his lower face, a small knife was in his hand. Even from a few feet away, Lavi could smell the booze.

"Tohru, take the kids and get to the house. Call the police. Go! Now!"

Before Tohru could move, the drunken figure moved with far greater speed than Lavi thought a person in such a state could. The figure had their arm wrapped around Tohru's waist and Lavi gasped in disgust as the figure ripped at her sun-dress.

"What the hell do you want! Let her go!"

Lavi was about to step forward when the figure put a knife to her throat. Panic lanced through his throat as he ran his hands through his fiery hair.

_What the hell is going on!? How the hell did they even get on my grounds...?._

Shock lanced through his body as a realization hit him. The father of the little girl...or someone who saw him try and hug her and didn't like it.

"Are you from town? What are you doing harassing a bunch of blind kids, that's low!"

"Blind kids? No, Lavi...these are a different group! The kids here aren't blind; they're here beca- aawh!"

Lavi hissed as the man held the dagger against Tohru's neck a little tighter. His heart began to pound and his mind race. He had to figure a way out of this, with everyone alive..._now. _Heat and anger rushed through his body. This..._thing _dared to come and threaten _his _kids and _his _woman on his own land!? It was all he could do to not tackle the man to the ground and punch that sick light out of his eyes. When Lavi noticed the fear in Tohru's eyes, an eerie calm settled over him. He _had _to keep a level head. Slowly the beast inside him calmed and he was able to think rationally. Looking into the man's eyes, something gnawed at him. This man seemed so familiar...then it hit Lavi like a ton of bricks...

_...the eyes...!_

Trying not to let his suspicions show, he took a step forward and held out his hand. Even from there, he could hear Tohru's soft whisper and it ate at his soul. _He had to save her! _Time crawled by, endless. So agonisingly slow. Cold fear crawled down his spine and goose – bumps ran down his arms. This was getting way to out of hand.

"Come on, please! We can talk this through, just let her go! You want money? Take it! A car? Take it! Any item of mine, it's yours, just let her go!"

Deep in his heart, that little bitter seed tried to grow...grow and fester, giving him the rage he knew and needed...

...but to do so would be to kill Tohru as well. _That _he would never forgive himself for. He'd lost one lo-

_No! I won't go down that road again! I won't! I can't lose another...my heart is stone, closed...she is a friend and nothing more! _

Panicking, he tossed all thoughts aside when he saw the glint of steel in the sun, moving slowly across –

"No, Tohru!"

_Nothing but darkness... _


	8. Breaking down doors

With a gasp, Lavi woke. Stretching out his arms, he gasped when the space was empty. Tossing the blanket aside, he staggered to the door and tore it open.

"Tohru! Toh-ahg!"

Gasping at the pain burning in his side, he tossed himself against the door across the hall. Cursing under his breath he tried again. Empty.

"Damnit! Damnit!"

Sweating profusely, red hair clinging to his hair and neck, Lavi kept going. He had to find her! Had to find Tohru! Who knows what that bastard was doing when he'd lost consciousness. He could've...her dress was ripped...he could've...hurt ... or killed her...

_No! I can't think that...I won't! Tohru!_

Finally getting to the last door, he tossed all his weight against it, too tired too much else. Limping into the room, he went right for the bed, not noticing the shape. He slumped against the side of the bed, sliding to the floor, tears of pain running down his face.

_Damnit, Damnit! My side hurts like hellfire! Where Tohru...that knife...everything is is so..._

Thinking about what little he could remember, Lavi pieced pieces together.

_The knife...that...the eyes! The eye, something about the eyes! So familiar – I know them – but why?! Where!?_

He hoped to _hell _he was wrong! First thing first though, he needed to find Tohru and keep her safe! Panic washed over Lavi as he sat and thought of a way out of the situation. It wasn't he that mattered...if something happened to Tohru...Allan would kill him! That and ...he wouldn't be able to live with himself...!

Gathering all his strength, he was about to stand, but was stopped by a gentle hand. Soothingly his soaked hair was gently brushed away from his sweaty forehead. For a moment, fear raced through his body. Slowly though, Lavi began to relax. Nothing had ever relaxed him like this before.

"Lavi, are you okay? Are we safe? Who was that man? What happened!"

Relief washed through him as he saw her blue eyes, clear and bright. Panic, anger and pain washed through him when he saw the bandage around her neck and arm. He could still see the glint of steel at her neck...the _fear _in her eyes!

_She's alive, I can't believe it. What the hell is going on! Oh gods, the kids!_

That thought hit him like a ton of bricks. They had to find the kids and get them to safety – they were his responsibility!

"Tohru, the kids! Do you know where they went to hide? We have to find them, the childra- ah! – the teens!"

"I...don't know..."

Scrubbing a hand through his hair and down his face, Lavi sighed. Gritting his teeth and trying not to show his pain, he grit his teeth and stood. At his side, Tohru was unsteady on her feet. Instead of offering, knowing she would politely refuse help, he kneeled with his back to her. Lavi couldn't help but grin to himself when she rested her light body against his back.

"Hold on, we're gonna check the library and see if they're there...that's the safest place in the house. It's a ways away though, on the other side...I hope Xavier and Nana don't find out what's going on...that would be _bad._"

Ignoring the pain in his side, Lavi ran as fast as he could up the stairs. There was no time for the elevators. Finally at the top of the stairs, he came to the door and knocked. No answer. Not able to hold on an longer, he put Tohru down and slammed his body against the door. The old strong wood door wouldn't budge. Pain burned so fierce down his side...the door bust open and a terrified girl stood there wide eyed. Gently he pushed Tohru into Ashley's arms. Looking one last time at Tohru, he held her close and his vision blurred...the last thing he saw was Tohru's blue eyes, crying...


	9. The angel in the arms of the beast

"Lavi hasn't woken up yet, Nana. His girlfriend hasn't either."

_Girlfriend? What are they talking about...Why is everything so painful...! What are they talking about..._

"What happened? How did these two ends up like this in the first place? Oh dear, his stitches are open, I'll go get Xavier to hold him down."

Unable to cry out, Lavi lay still and grit his teeth as a sharp tugging and pulling nagged at his side. Voices all around him were talking and a hand was holding his. Before he heard the footsteps, Lavi could feel Xavier's presence. Light pressure on his neck told him he was being checked for a pulse. A few seconds later, a light weight was pressed against his chest.

He could tell by her scent it was Tohru. By her stillness he could tell she was out cold. Lying still and trying to recuperate his strength, Lavi thought about the fight. He remembered the man holding the knife to Tohru's throat...The world going lack...he saw _her_, heard _her _voice saying it's his fault...His fault!

_No! Think about the fight. The eyes, the mask. The eyes seem so very familiar, but why! _

The harder Lavi tried to think of the eyes, the more and more they slipped away...

_The man stands there, a knife to Tohru's throat. He is able to remember the world going black...then red. The last thing he can remember is the anger he feels when the masked man tosses Tohru to the ground. _

_ ...something –instinctively – he knows it's a man..._

_Before he even knows what he is doing, Lavi has the masked man on the ground and tries to grab the knife from his grasp. Searing pain shoots up his side and he cries out. Putting all his weight against the man's chest, he very nearly has him. What he doesn't realize is the man has a rock. The masked man swings his arm, smashing against Lavi's head. The blow knocks him out cold. Right before the world goes black, another flash in the sunlight blinds him. Pain. Hellfire and ice running down his side...darkness claims him..._

Hearing movement in the room, Lavi opened his eyes so he was looking through his eyelashes. He saw Allen there, sitting in a chair. His eyes were wide and he was staring at Lavi and Tohru. When the red-head looked beside him, he grinned wider. Tohru was there, resting her head on his shoulder. Slowly turning on his side, he held Tohru close. Lavi just about laughed out loud when she cuddled close and smiled a small smile.

The last heavy dregs of the nightmare were melting away and he felt calm. Holding Tohru close, he very gently kissed her cheek and lay back, covering them. A few seconds later, he heard the door slam and heavy footsteps on the stairs. For a moment he felt a pang of guilt. But he didn't care. He was the beast. Beasts _didn't_ feel. They didn't have emotions. But...why did he _feel_. Angry. Hateful. Damaged and bleeding...broken...


	10. A moment of peace

I'm back(ish) dear readers! :D Sorry for my long absence. Life just got in the way! :D So! Having re-read all of the previous work, let the adventure begin...Again! What will happen next...?!

Casting aside the anger, pain, guilt...all the negative feelings he had, he simply lie there and held her close. In the heat of the moment, it didn't come to his mind to question her being here. Why would she be with a camp of blind kids?

_Come to think of it, they didn't seem blind at all. When I looked at Ashley her eyes were clear, vivid...like she could...see. And Tohru's comment before that bastard - !_

Tossing aside the blankets, he cringed when Tohru stirred in her sleep. Covering her up gently, he itched at his stitches under the band aid and sighed. A nice good scratch, that's what he needed...! stretching instead, he grabbed a shirt and a ratty old pair of Levis he found in his closet. The bathroom downstairs had the nicest shower, and he could have a good scratch session with the lufa while he was there. When he turned in to the kitchen, sequels and laughter stopped him still. Focusing outwards, he noticed his grand dining table was full of giggling teen girls and snickering teen boys. Slowly he turned and walked out of the room.

_Definitely _not_ blind! That was...! What the hell?! _

Dressed, and grinning to cover up his embarrassment, Lavi walked back in the room. A couple more snickers and giggles and Nana walked in.

"Alright you, children, eat your food! Lavi, you too, young man! You may be an adult, but you need to set an example for these lovely dears!"

Grinning at Nana and winking at Ashley, he took a big bite of the pancakes in front of him. Everything was silent and nice, picking up a book, he began to read. That was when the questions started.

"What are you reading?"

"Is it good?"

"Does it have romance!?"

Before he could say anything, Ashley came over and sat on his knee. Leaning back a little in surprise, Lavi couldn't move or speak when she wrapped her thin around around his waist. He was about to say something when she started to read out loud.

"_Softly, the man stepped through the door, he could hear the hush of her voice, the deeper whispering of another male...he'd caught them. Finally he'd caught them in the act, now he just needed evidence to bring to the proper authorities...Slowly he opened the door a little wider and using his phone – no flash – took pictures of the two in their vile deed. He could smell the sickly sweet smell of it..._Lavi? Why are you reading a romance? And while you're eating!? Are you a pervert?"

This teen before him spoke with such innocent naivete. Keeping his laugh tucked away inside, he couldn't help but shake, the girl and chair with him.

"No, no Ashley...it's a murder mystery...here, Sweetheart. Look!"

Turning the page, Lavi pointed out the word _blood _on the page to her. Understanding and joy filled her eyes and thoughs around her. Warmth like he'd never felt before filled him. A tiny crack, small but to him, so filled with pain and anguish...a tiny crack broke further his heart of stone...

_Did I just call her Sweetheart...?_


	11. Shattered Glass

Grinning, Lavi couldn't help but let a little bit of his laughter escape. The teens around the table were too much! Things were starting to pick up nicely. All the teens around the table were laughing and discussing their reasons for being here. Quietly putting down his book, he sat and just listened...just simply listened. What he heard made his heart crack a tiny bit more and he fought too turn it back into the stone.

"I was here because my mom died...killed herself..."

"Daddy killed Mommy..."

"Mommy ran out and Daddy is on drugs..."

"My uncle..."

"Cousin..."

"...Killed...murdered..."

Hearing these words come from these kids mouths...it was...unbelievable. To hear that they had been through this and survived...to hear that they could still laugh and love, live! Biting back the inside of his mouth, he couldn't help it...a lump got stuck in his throat. Grabbing his tea cup so roughly, he spilled some and took a chug. In the back of his mind, he wished he had some bourbon to add...

As if on que, Ashley got off his knee and Lavi tucked back into his book. Soon it re-caught his attention, and kept it...at least until the next interruption. A glass falling to the floor. When he jumped and looked up from his novel, the boy who dropped the glass stared at wide eyed terror. Realizing that this was a sensitive situation, Lavi gently set his book down and kneel before the boy.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

When the boy started to shiver and cry, he understood the fear he saw in his eyes. Memories flashed through his head, a lost little boy arms reaching out for a hug, and getting a kick in return. Lips smiling, hoping...aching for one little good night kiss – a story if he's lucky enough. He got neither...all he got was a beating where it would not show. That was the big thing. They could hit them all they want...as long as it doesn't show. As long as it didn't show. Even now, he still carried the scars.

"N-no...I'm not hurt...but don't touch me! Don't touch me!"

Before Lavi could do anything, Tohru came rushing in and knelt right in front of him. Zoned out from what she was saying too Connar and noticed her bra strap sitting on her shoulder, just peeking out from ….his t-shirt?! Then he remembered that her sun dress was ripped and he'd lent her some clothes of his. When Connar was calmed down and Nana had led him away to get his cut cleaned, Tohru turned to Lavi. Her beautiful azure eyes were flashing. For a moment, Lavi was afraid she'd up and slap him.

When she raised her hand, he cringed and grabbed her wrist. Gently, using her body, he pressed her against the wall. Hearing her gasp, he stepped a little back. Releasing her wrist, he ran his hand through his fiery red hair and sighed.

"Tohru, I - !"

Her finger to his lips, she stopped his words. Lavi's lips tingled at the touch but there was no time for him to relish in the warmth that ran up and down his body.

"Lavi, We need to talk..."

The warmth was replaced by ice water, running through his veins...


	12. Strange desires

Lavi heard snickers as Tohru lead him from the room. Before the door was shut, Lavi heard one of the boys say:

"He's gonna get it...he's gonna get it...! Tohru looks maad!"

The door shut, he went over to his desk and sat In his chair. When she sat down the chair opposite him, he felt power. Power and another feeling that was odd to him. A burning, like a fire spreading slowly through his body. Looking into her eyes, at her as a woman – Lavi felt desire. Not the usual desire he felt for the women he was intimate with. But a new desire. He realized...

_I realized what...? What's going on...?_

It hit him like a ton of bricks, right to his head. He wanted to make her smile, hear her laugh. He wanted her happy and to carry her above the worries of the world. He had money, he had power even though he chose to hide that fact. Sitting back in his chair, he grinned to himself. Yes...he could get any woman he wanted into his bed...all he needed was time.

"...So we need to tread carefully. Connar doesn't like being touched, I can't go to much into details as why, but...didn't you read the files I sent you, mister Bookman? Your board of directors offered to read them but I wanted you too directly read them, seeing as it's on your land...are you even paying attention? Mister Bookman, my eyes are up here. Lavi? Lavi!"

A sharp slap across the face brought him back from his reverie. Rubbing his cheek, he stood and leaned over her in her chair, hands balanced on either arm. Their faces were so close, he could smell the mint in her toothpaste when she gasped...see the fire in her eyes when she looked at him. Slowly he raised his hand and gently rubbed his finger over her cheek, leaning close to her ear, he whispered.

"Slap me again and see what happens, Little Tohru..."

Lavi couldn't help but grin when he saw her shiver. Then he let out a gasp of his own. She'd cupped his cheek in her hand...the other – well it left him in a delicate situation. Grinning to cover the split second of fear, he released her chair and gently let it fall very gently back onto it's four legs. When she let go, he breathed a sigh of relief.

_She's gonna be a lot more hard to win over...mmm, but I love a challenge...! _

Grin back on his face, he sat down. Pulling the files he had from his desk, he rubbed at the stitches on his side. Scratching his itch, he sighed in contentment. Then hissed in pain as his stitches re-opened and bled. Whatever, nothing a bottle of vodka could fix...if he played his cards right, a bottle of vodka and some _company..._

"So you have the files, did you read them? What did you find out, then?"

Biting back a laugh, Lavi opened the first file. Connar. Then Josh. Marin. Sophie. Rosa-lee. Ashley... All of these kids were here for a reason. All of these kids needed help. He knew that he alone couldn't give it to them. He was just here to lend his land, maybe help with setting things up. Tohru was the one that was trained. It was she that was to do the most work. A beep of her cell phone ruined the moment.

"It's Allan! He's on his way to see if I'm alright! He heard about the attack...?"

Smiling his fake smile, Lavi's mind was racing.

_How did Allan figure out about the attack...? _


	13. Oh shit!

Hissing at the pain, he grabbed a towel and pressed it too his side. Picking up the phone, he dialed the number to the kitchen.

"Nana? Yeah...ah-ha? Yeah...my stitches. Okay. Yea – the kids are – what? Great Idea, I'll help Papa set it up. Okay...Mmm..."

Without a word of farewell, he hung up the phone and sighed. Of course, he'd have to entertain these kids. But...Nana and Papa did have a good idea and it would keep them distracted while he worked things out with Allan. Mind made up, he nodded and looked back to Tohru. A spike of jealousy and _want_ spiked in his gut when he saw the small smile on her beautiful lips. A smile _he_ didn't put there.

"Tohru. Papa is setting up a rope course for the kids, I'm going out to help, if you'd care to join us...?"

When she nodded, a small smile on her lips while she text-ed, a stab of jealousy filed Lavi. Getting up from his desk, he shoved his chair a little to hard against the book shelf and growled. Fine. Let her precious Allan come. He'd allow him into his home but that was it, he wouldn't allow him anywhere near _his _kids.

Walking out of the office, and into the kitchen, he smiled a little when Tohru followed him. Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of Vodka, but Papa grabbed it from his hand.

"Why would you drink when you're just getting' stitches changed, boy?"

"It helps with the pain. Papa, hand me the bottle, please..."

"No, Lavi...you hold your woman's hand. Not suck the bottle, like a baby."

Growling, he pulled out a chair and tossed himself in it. Seeing Nana's look, he apologized and sat straight. When the rubbing alcohol was applied, he hissed and Tohru reached out for his hand.

"It's okay...Fuuuh!"

Even though he didn't actually swear, he still got a slap upside the head. Grinning like a kid with his hand caught in a cookie jar, he winked at Tohru. At least he got to hold her velvety soft hand...looking at the bottle, he shook his head. Tohru was the only drug he needed.

_But she's not a drug...she's a grown woman. She's...amazing..._

He couldn't help but stare at her sun kissed skin, remembering his view from the dining room. Her lips, how kissable and soft they looked.

_They must feel like velvet..._

At that thought, Lavi held Tohru's hand just a little tighter. Hiding his grin behind a gasp of pain, warm pleasure surged through him as he gathered her soft hand to his cheek and held it there. She smelled so good...

_She smells like strawberries...sweet and clean..._

Ignoring the sting of the needle, Lavi leaned close and cupped her cheek in his free hand. Again he heard her sweet whisper of a gasp, smelled the mint of her breath. Gently, gently Lavi lifted Tohru's face to his. Her lips so close...so very close...

"What the hell is going on here!? Tohru?! Lavi?!"

Looking up away from her azure eyes, Lavi's blood ran cold. There stood the last person on earth he wanted to run into right now...

"Oh shi-!"


	14. Heart to frantically beating heart

_**I do not own the song "Swallow the knife" by Story of the year. It just seemed fitting for this part of the story...**_

_So our open wounds will bleed  
Until our veins run dry...  
_

Slowly standing with a Cheshire grin, Lavi still held Tohru's hand. The look on Allan's face was just priceless! Slowly he walked over to the bottle of Vodka on the side bored and dumped it down the sink.

"Soooo, Allan...what brings you here too my home?"

The tall man stomped into the room and reached out too grab Tohru. Laughing, Lavi danced her away, turning a few turns around the kitchen.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Allan Walker..."

"What are you doing to Tohru, Bookman!?"

"Hmm? Oh she's fine..."

"You don't seem too fine...you're bleeding. What happened, Lavi? Had a little...accident?"

_Now we have to take this thorn  
And tear it from our side..._

"_Ooooh-hoo! _I'll bet you know all about my little _accident _Allan. No one was informed of the intruder, Walker. You waited a reasonable amount of time to text Tohru...what are you doing here now? Come to comfort your maiden in distress? Still upset when you found her sleeping in my arms? After we left, she stayed with he for a very long time..."

Still holding her close, Lavi leaned against the counter. Tohru easily came with him, her small hands bundled against his chest, worried eyes staring at Allan. Wrapping both arms around her tiny waist, the redhead grinned even wider. With each action, Allan's face grew more and more red. He loved it!

_Agitated at the fault line  
Still agreed to disagree..._

Waving Nana and Papa out of the room, Lavi lazily leaned down and nibbled on Tohru's ear. He grinned and laughed darkly to himself as she let out a little mewl of pleasure.

_And so the game begins..._

"So Allan, you've seen what you've seen...what will you do about it, hm? Your fists are clenched, eyes wide and face flushed. You're gonna hit me? I dare you...it's like I told Little Tohru...slap me and see what happens. Although for her, it would be _far _different results...with you? I'd beat you to a bloody pulp. So? Your call...Why did you come to my home."

_Your connected to the heart  
But tonight we'll set you free..._

Stepping back into the kitchen, he leaned against the counter again and tugged Tohru towards him, her back to his chest. Heart to frantically beating heart. Leaning down, eyes still on Allan, he gently inhaled her sweet strawberry scent..._  
_


	15. Not his after all

_**Again: I don't own the song or the characters. Although I wish I owned Lavi... x3**_

_So swallow the knife  
Carve the way for your pride..._

Kissing the top of Tohru's strawberry scented hair, Lavi used his body to guide her to his chair. Gently he rubbed a finger down her cheek and grinned at the blush that painted her cheeks.

"The most sweet of roses in the most richest of creams..."

A warm feeling raced through his body when she gasped his name. Finally, he stood and turned to Allan, tossing and catching a knife.

"You should really stop playing with your little toy, Lavi...you could get hurt."

"The most sweet of roses in the most richest of creams..."

Leaning over Tohru, Lavi tossed the knife over his shoulder. With a dull thud, it hit the door behind the silver haired mans head...three hairs wisped to the ground.

_Now our hands are tied  
The problems lie within..._

Even though he won that little victory, the anger still came bursting to the surface. Deep down inside, his heart of stone hardened even more. He could hear the squeals and laughter of the kids on the rope course. An image flashed in his mind of little children, red hair with azure eyes running around this house, Tohru with him as he lay down at night, her secret voice all his own...

With a low growl, Lavi launched himself at Allan, the too falling to the ground. Behind them Tohru let out a scream.

"What's all that bullshit about "the most sweet of roses in the most richest of creams?' What are you blabbing about, Bookman!?"

Grunting as he was tossed against the hall mirror, he blushed off the glass and looked Allan straight in the eye.

"A drop of crimson blood on virgin snow...so pure white stained by the red-red blood...red as a rose on a pure white table cloth...shall I go on, Allan? The blush of a woman is the most purest of pure."

Grinning and spitting over at Allan, a rush of adrenaline surged through him. Finally an outlet for his anger, finally he was able to let it out. Ducking under a punch Allan tossed, he tackled the man to the ground. A gasp of air escaped, the smell of booze washing sickly over Lavi. Gagging, the red head shook his head and brought his elbow down on the silver haired mans chest. With a grunt, Lavi was tossed over and into a table.

His vision blurred and he could feel a slow trickle of blood sliding down his cheek from his hair line. When he looked up, Tohru was rushing from the kitchen...a small smile passed over his lips...

and as Tohru ran to Allan and held him close, the anger burned and consumed him entirly...

_So we pray for night..._

The last thing he saw before his vision went dark was Tohru's lips to Allen's. The last thing he felt was an all consuming inner fire. Tohru wasn't his after all...

_To start over again..._


	16. Numb

The sound of wailing sirens pierced the grogginess of his mind. Slowly he opened his eyes then shut them quickly. The light was so bright! A prick in his arm caused him to look down again. A needle. The pain helped to clear his mind.

"Mr. Bookman...can you hear me? Lavi...Lavi Bookman."

Groaning, he looked up into the cold dark eyes of the paramedic. What he saw there was not the pity he expected...nor the disgust that he usually saw when people looked at him. What he saw as a self-anger...a bitterness turned inwards that this man seemed to carry. A burden self-inflicted, all his own. That thought made Lavi feel pity for another...something he though he could not do. Biting the inside of his mouth, he tried to harden his heart of stone. The paramedic's gruff voice broke through his thoughts.

"I took the stitches out. They should've been out a long while ago. How's you get that cut on your side anyway? Dr. Sohma wont be happy to see that...aah well...not my problem, I just get em' to the hospital."

_Is this guy always so angry? Where's Tohru...?_

At the thought of Tohru, the memory of her kissing Allan brought pain. Raw, angry bitter pain. Again her running from the kitchen, her soft lips on Allan's...he wanted to taste thoughs lips. To see if they tasted just like she smelled...strawberries. Lavi could still feel the softness of her cheeks...the warmth as he held her close. Her tiny hands, fingers splayed across his chest...and her sweet voice as she gasped his name...

_Tohru..._

Behind him, more sirens...these ones different then the ambulance he rode in. If he really wanted too, he could try and figure it out...but whatever the paramedic gave him, it was really messing with his mind. He felt groggy and sick. Like he was going to...throw up...and like he wanted to laugh. Throw up and laugh all at the same time. That was when he noticed the paramedic's back was turned and he had a ponytail. Slowly reaching over, he had the silky strands in his grip when the ambulance came to a screeching halt.

"We're here. Lie back. Keep still."

Lying back and doing his best to not reach out for the hair again, Lavi felt the slight bumps as he was lifted out with of the ambulance. When they entered the hospital, his head was still swimming. Reaching for the paramedic's hair, his and was swatted away.

"Kanda. What's going on here? Another man was just brought in all bloody and roaring mad. Raving that ….ah here he is. A one, Lavi Bookman...beat him within an inch of his life. An exaggeration of course, but mister Bookman, you sure did a number on him. Ah by the way, your wife is here to see you...Kanda? I've questions about the report, if you will...?"

Just like that, the doctor was gone. Just as fast as he came in. A warm feeling filled Lavi from his toes to his scalp, he knew this time it wasn't the drugs. It was the sight of Tohru, he azure eyes like spitfire.

"Tohru...Tohru..."

When Lavi reached out to touch her cheek, she swatted his hand away. Shock raced through him, he covered it by a smile. When he looked again, he could see her shivering and crying. That scared him more then the fire in her eyes.

"Tohru? What's wrong? What's goi -?"

He was silenced by a slap in the face. Shocked into silence, Lavi said nothing but sat there in the hospital bed with his hand to his cheek.

"Never come near us again. Never speak to Allan, my children, or myself. You're disgusting. Allan explained everything to me. You think I'm just some piece of meat? Toes to curl? Some whore to spend your wealth on? I'm not. I'm a person. So, fuck you, Lavi Bookman. And good bye...I hope to never see you again."

That said, she turned away and walked out, not looking back once. Raw pain burned through everything that was Lavi. His body, his mind, his soul...all of it hurt. Sighing, he lay back trying too absorb and deal with the pain. Almost asleep, he was jolted wide awake by a _snick_ noise. When he focused on who was there, anger flashed through him...then like ice was in his veins instead of medicine, the words sunk in.

"Lavi Bookman, you're under arrest for assault and battery. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have a right to an attorny, if you can not afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand your rights as they have been told to you?"

Too numb to speak, Lavi just nodded.


	17. Truth?

_Even now as __I __write this down  
All pretensions disappear..._

Staring at the blank page before him, the tape recorder beside the page and the pen in his hand...Lavi was still numb. Anger slow-burned through his veins.

_I will not write a confession for self-defense! Well, okay I did start the fight...she doesn't deserve him! _

Thinking back to the kitchen, he could still feel her small body in his arms. Still smell her scent, hear her gasp. Just the thought of it was delicious...staring at the tape recorder and tapping the pen against his desk, his mind was made up. Clicking the tape recorder off, Lavi bent over the paper and wrote in his neatest cursive:

_**October 03, 2013,**_

_** The confession of Mister Lavi Bookman.**_

_** Charges against me are as stands: Assault and Battery. **_

_** The charges laid against me, I will not appeal. I am guilty not of assault and battery but of defending the well being of a one Tohru Honda...soon to be Tohru Walker if the bastard I beat has his way. He is not a man but a leech. A man so foul as too believe he's doing the world good by breathing. Yes I tossed the knife at him. Yes I was the one that started the fight. But he had it coming, he needed to be put in his place. As I sit here and write this, I realize I am a selfish man...a man of want and need, a man just like any other. As I lie here, I feel I should mention that he too attacked me. He too broke into my home and injured me. Attacked Miss Honda and came close to violating her honour. Was that mentioned? I think not. **_

_** To whomever reads this, stop and think. Do not judge me by the story of one man, even if that man is me. Take me at my word...but also here what is to be said from the other two sides. You will more likely refuse too listen to them, but I beg of you as a freeman, not a prisoner of this country. In handcuffs I am, but still free. I am under arrest for assault and battery, but too shouldn't Mister Walker be charged? The bandages I wear around my head, the stitches in my face – the scar on my side! He came into **_**my home****_ attacked my guests and caused them to fear when they should be safe in sanctuary. The guests are of a special nature and manner, that being said, need to be treated with care. It could be said that, in the act of invading my property and attacking the people under my protection, Allan Walker was the one that started the attack. _**

_** In closing, I do not wish to press charges. As an individual, all I ask is too have Allan not be allowed near my home, holdings, the people under my care, or the people that work for me. All of the above includes my private persons as well. From here on in, I will speak to no one without them first speaking to my lawyer and doctor in charge of my care. When I am discharged, my lawyer. On this note, I end this non-confession confession.**_

_** Lavi Bookman**_

Below his signature, he signed his name.

_Now our impulses will bite  
At the ankles of our fear..._

Setting the pen down and ringing for the nurse, for the first time in his life, Lavi did feel fear...


End file.
